Pinkolol16
Pinkolol16 (also called Pink for short) is an Australian girl who makes SM64 Bloopers, Roblox videos and Chao Series playthroughs. She used to be a co-leader of the YouTube Rangers. Pinkolol almost quit on February 15, 2014 due to drama of YTR and the SM64 community. However, Zaid's and Brynn1100's tribute videos to Pink influenced her decision, and a couple of days later, Pinkolol returned to the YouTube Rangers and the SM64 Community. She however, left YTR entirely on March 28, 2014. She has made an appearance in Back to the Fourth Dimension. She also appeared in MarioMario54321's 2014 Christmas Special. History Pinkolol16 joined Youtube in 2011, but didn't make very much videos. She mainly was on the Sonic News Network, where she remained until 2012, explained in a video. She was alone for many months following this event, until she found Youtube Rangers through watching Supermarioglitchy4's "The Pink Problem" (here) by viewing it from her recommendations, watching Starman3's videos and by Starman3's Youtube Rangers Xat chatroom months after the previous two events. It was there she talked until the 25th of February 2013 (for Australians), where she joined the YTR due to a joke created by Radio Nintendo hosts. She has been a member since. In November of 2013, Starman3 helped her regain her membership at Sonic News Network as she did in 2011-2012. At the beginning of 2014, however, she quit the SM64 community including YTR because of stress, but returned on the day she joined the previous year because of Zaid and Brynn's tribute videos among others saying they missed her proving too much for her and she allowed herself to come back and resume previous events she was doing. In March 2014, she tried to help Starman3 with a video and events happened that caused Starman3 to block her forever, causing her to leave the group forever. She still remains in the community however. Pinkolol16 is a girl from Australia. She is known in YTR for having many color codes, and for being one of the few girls in YTR. She plays many online games with them, and currently owns only Nintendo consoles like the Wii, Wii U and Nintendo DS and 3DS. She is also a big fan of the Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokemon series. She also owns accounts for Minecraft, Steam and Roblox. Personality She is usually very friendly and kind, but gets annoyed at only when it peaks (such as being ignored or yelled at). Usually she doesn't mind jokes, even going as far to use friend's jokes if she really feels like it, but if it goes on for too long, it will spark annoyance in her. Usually she jokes around by being mock-angry, supposedly angry but not actually angry, including yelling out that person's name quite loudly. She likes giving advice and likes when her friends are all happy and going good, and trusts who she feels to trust. She's also very caring to the point that in some circumstances, she gives/likes to give others a go (like being in Mario 64 videos, she sometimes wouldn't and doesn't mind if others have a go in the video, in her videos she tries to put more members in). Sometimes she's cautious story-wise of other's creations and is sometimes strict when relating to certain things (SCB charm being an example), but mostly spends her time helping those she can and is very kind in most circumstances. Overall she's a friendly person to be around. She also happens to be very smart, about things to do with color codes, the series she likes and her series. Appearence Pinkolol16's name and color code are based on the fact that she is a girl. She had a Light blue-turquoise overalls, Hot pink cap and shirt, Purple gloves, Light gray shoes, Slightly tanned face (darker than the regular), and Brown hair, albeit a different shade than Mario's. In SMG4's videos, the bluish overalls often appear to be a darker, indigo-like shade of blue. This is because the green screen effect that he uses subtracts all shades of green, leaving only the blue part of the color. Appearances * OnyxKing's Random Crap (YTR Edition) Trivia * She was the second girl to join YTR, the first being Fawn. * She was the second Australian to join the YTR, the first being SuperMarioGlitchy4. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:YTR Members Category:3D Characters Category:SM64 Blooper Maker Category:YouTubers